We Will Never Last
by Ukiuki123
Summary: a role in society that cannot be fulfilled. thoughts that won't be censored. a girl who is nothing but a hurricane. Allie is as normal as a daughter of a mafia leader can get. hope you enjoy!


**A/N: sorry I haven't updated in a while! I have lots of new oneshot ideas, but this by far was the longest one! Just a disclainmer, my oneshots are usually pretty short. My longest one before this was proabably at most 2000 words. But this is 5000 words. I'm just not used to writing so much, so I split it into short intervals. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy~!**

Enma fell onto her, in his rush to get to out of the school.

She was just so tiny, and so unbelievably…_invisible_ that Enma didn't notice her walking on the same path as him, just in a different direction.

Well anyway, he ran into her, knocking her to the ground, and began to walk away. But then, Koyo stopped and said, "Are you alright, miss?"  
>When she didn't answer, Koyo assumed that she was ticked off. "Excuse my friend, he didn't mean it. It's just that we're in a rush."<p>

She smoothed out her tan pleated skirt and looked up at Koyo. "Scusi? I…don't…speak…inglese."  
>Enma immediately turned. Most people assumed that every Italian citizen could also speak English. This girl could not.<p>

"Scusa, mi italiano no esta bueno, pero-" Enma started.

"Comprendo espanol." She said without hesitation.

"Pero…no comprendes ingles?"  
>"No, porque no escucha a ingles mucho."<p>

"Ah, si." Enma nodded and smiled. Then he suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be somewhere, and that as pretty and nice as this girl was, he needed to leave.

"Lo siento, pero, necessito salir ahora. Adios!"

"Espera!"  
>Enma turned and cocked his head. "Si?"<p>

"Como te llamas?"

"Kozato, Enma. Y tu?"

She giggled. "Tu nombre no esta muy italiano. Ah, y yo soy Alessandra Spara."

"Hasta luego, Alessandra!"

As the Shimon family ran off, Koyo and Adelheid inspected Enma closely. "When did you learn to speak such good Spanish?"

"When I first came here. Even Tsuna didn't speak to me in English. He made me learn at least one of the languages they spoke here. And Italian was hard, so I learned Spanish. I'm still not that great, but at least I can speak to others with that under my belt."  
>Adelheid raised her eyebrow. "Why so I feel like that girl was…not average?"<br>"That's just you being paranoid." Katou Julie answered.  
>And so, that was that because before they knew it, they'd arrived at the Vongola mansion.<p>

The Vongola mansion was located in Milan, Italy. The Vongola mansion was led by a fairly young boss, named Giotto. He had a 17-year-old son named Tsuna. Years ago, when Tsuna was little, he decided to that he would be the Second Generation boss, and that he would continue his father's line of work. So on top of going to school, Tsuna also had to train to become boss of one of the most influential families in all of Italy.

Surprisingly enough, like his father, Tsuna had a natural affinity for this, but this had not always been the case. Tsuna used to be clumsy and trip over everything when he had lived in Japan. When his father told him to move back to Italy, he was heartbroken, but did as his father wished and came back to his hometown. When Tsuna had arrived back in Italy, bringing in tote with him his friends who were also his future guardians and his future peers, he seemed to be able to get back into his natural habit of things. Italy was, after all, his home country. And in that group of friends he brought the Shimon family, one of which obviously, being Enma.

Unlike Tsuna, Enma was very dazed and confused as to how Italian society went about. Enma wore his father's crest, his father made him almost everyday as a child until it was one of Enma's extreme habits. When people saw this crest on his clothes or pinned onto his shirt, they parted like the Red Sea. Enma didn't understand, at first, why they did that. He thought they were afraid or simply didn't like him. But when he asked Tsuna why they did that one day when they had decided to take a walk around the neighborhood, Tsuna explained that Shimon, along with Vongola and many others, was a rising force to be dealt with in Italy. Enma felt completely oblivious to his father's side of the family and made sure that night to ask Cozarto all about the Shimon family.

In any case, Enma was to meet with Tsuna at 2 o'clock at the Vongola mansion, so that their guardians, and their fathers could tell them some important news.

So Adelheid knocked on the door and immediately an ambiguous butler answered the door, ushered them in, and called the "masters" of the house to prepare for the meeting.

"Hey, Enma!" Tsuna said as they descended their huge staircase. Enma saw his dad, smiled at him and then directed his wave at Tsuna. "What's up, Tsuna?"

"Before we start our small talk, let us get our agenda out of the way, hm?" Giotto asked.

Cozarto agreed. "Now that we are all gathered, let's please discuss our…situation."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Enma asked, obviously confused. Adelheid and the others were equally as confused.

"Mr. Shimon, please explain to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said in his normally loud voice.

"How about I explain, hm?" Giotto interrupted. "And I'll keep this brief: there is a young woman we must protect, her name is Alessandra Spara."

Enma's eyes popped out of his head as a girl with long, wavy brown hair and huge silver-gray eyes came down the staircase, holding a small box that was just big enough so that she couldn't palm it. She cradled it like a baby in her tiny, tanned Italian arms and gracefully reached the end of the staircase, where she was now facing her audience like a princess who'd just come from her parlor room.

"You're the girl from earlier!" Enma shouted, but not on purpose. He was simply surprised that he had seen her again so soon.

She turned to Enma and in one swift movement, put the box down on a ear by table and moved to his front line of vision.

"I'm extremely sorry for deceiving you but hours ago. However, I could not risk revealing my true self to you, as I knew that you were to protect me, because I could've gotten you into a great deal of trouble. And I quite like you, so I wished to make sure that you were not to be harmed." She replied smiling. Enma noticed that some of her words had an unmistakably Italian accent. He loved it.

"_I wonder how I sound to her…" he thought._

"So…you told me your real name, though." He said.

"Ah yes, because Alessandra Spara is _not _my real name. I am Alessandra, but I am not Spara. I am Fiore. I hope you understand my omission."  
>Enma was speechless. The beautiful girl was not only polite, but she was kind too. He didn't know how to handle girls like this and was very confused as what to do next.<p>

Luckily, Koyo took over at this point. "Hello, Miss Fiore. I am-"

"Scusi. I prefer Alessandra. Nothing more and nothing less. But continue."

"Um, _Alessandra_, I am Koyo, of the Shimon family. But…are we to believe that you have no fighting skills? And why are you to be protected?"

She nodded. "Excellent question. Well, I will start with, I am _not_ as powerful as a Vongola guardian but I will not say I am in _any way _helpless. I can hold my own. Non, the reason why I need protection is well…" a blush spread across her face. "They've threatened me in many ways…one is by, well, _rape_."

The men stood speechless.

Giotto, infuriated by this, asked, "And just how old are you? Why the hell would they do something like this?"

"Father! Language!" Tsuna scolded. Giotto settled down whilst Cozarto patting his back understandingly.

Alessandra spoke up. "I am 15 going on 16 in the winter."  
>Giotto's face almost flushed purple with anger upon hearing this.<p>

Before Giotto, or Cozarto for that matter, could interject, Alessandra continued saying, "And furthermore, I think I shall inform your sons of exactly whom is chasing after me, hm?"

Cozarto nodded, "Be our guest."

Alessandra smiled her pretty smile and replied, "The men after me want one thing. It is an ancient heirloom passed from generation to generation in the Fiore family."  
>Gokudera huffed. "That would be the ancient fire of wisdom."<br>Alessandra snapped her head toward him, almost dangerously quick. "Yes, it is the ancient fire. How did you know that?"

"I…researched it for a while. I thought it was interesting." Gokudera looked away under her powerful gaze.

The fire was not something to joke around about. It brought about life, death, love, happiness, tragedy, and the works. It held the wisdom that no mortal should know, or be able to contain. It was the sole purpose of the Fiore family. Keep the fire safe and away from the greedy eyes that looked upon it like a morsel of delicious food that could never fully be devoured.

It was at this time that Enma decided that he wanted answers. He hated beating around the bush about important matters such as this. If Alessandra's life was in danger, he was willing to protect her life with his own, but he had to know what he was protecting and why it was so significant.

Alessandra sighed as she basically read Enma's mind. "Let's cut to the chase: The fire will give anyone everlasting _anything _to any mortal who consumes it. It's a terrible responsibility. As I am the next heir to the Fiore famiglia, I can do nothing but watch as my mother, the current boss, fights with her life to protect the fire, myself, the rest of the family, and her own self."

"So, who's the family messing with you guys?"  
>"Ah, they are called as Giglio-Nero, but they are also merged with a family known as the Millefiore."<br>Tsuna stood to his feet. "Father, I will handle this case." He said, practically going into HDW mode as he said this.

Tsuna was just as confused as the rest of his guardians, maybe even more than them. He had believed that Gamma, Tazaru, Nosaru, Shouichi, and all the others had switched to his side. The most shocking part of it all was that the sweet and compassionate Yuni led the Giglio Nero. She also happened to be the Sky Arcobaleno. Tsuna just didn't understand why she might do such a thing as hunt a girl down. In any case, he was furious.

"Calm down, Boss!" Gokudera pleaded. Tsuna turned to his storm guardian, let out a heavy sigh, and changed back to normal.

And so the mission began.

* * *

><p>She decided she'd help out around the mansion. She hated the thought of sitting around doing nothing while everyone else was risking hisher lives for her. She was going to repay them as best as she possibly could.

Kyoko and Haru were all for this. Even Bianchi was happy to welcome her to help with whatever she wanted. At some point though, she ran into a tall man, who in her mind was quite frightening. He continuously threatened to kill her if she turned out to be a traitor. His favorite pastime seemed to have become torturing her through any means possible.

"Hibari!" Tsuna said for about the seventeenth time. He was fairly tired of his antics with Allie and he didn't want it to continue. He was worried that she'd begin to doubt them if he continued to act this way toward her so foolishly.

In mere minutes, Hibari arrived at Tsuna's door and when he came inside, Tsuna was pushed over his limit.

"Let go of her! She's done nothing to you! I said, _let go this instant_!"

Hibari dropped the clump of perpetually soft hazelnut colored hair. All he wanted was to mess with her. The herbivore didn't have to get so worked up.

"So, why have you called me here?" he asked monotonously.

"You will leave our guest alone from now on. Are we clear?"  
>Hibari turned to the girl who was cowering in the corner of Tsuna's office in fear. It was quite a delicious sight: she was clutching her legs into her chest and burying most of her face into her knees. Hibari chuckled darkly and kept his thoughts to himself, then half-heartedly nodded at Tsuna's request.<p>

Within seconds he was tackled to the ground and being pinned by his collarbone.

The woman smiled down on him, obviously happy that she was able to take him down easily. "I _warned _you. I am _not _helpless in _any kind of way. _Remember that next time you try to pick a fight, okay?" she said while uttering a water-rippling laugh. Then she stood and held a hand out to him. He looked at it maliciously, imagining ripping her shoulder out of its socket and then mutilating her other arm and letting her bleed to death.

But she shook her hand in mid air once again, making sure that he saw it.

"What?" he growled.

"You shouldn't be angry. It was just a little joke. Now, please, let me help you up."  
>Hibari cupped his pale hand in hers and pulled himself up, surprised at how much strength this 15-year-old girl, who couldn't be more than 5'2", had in her body. At this moment, there was a turning point. He began to see the glow in her smiles and the quiet calm she brought everywhere with her. Slowly but surely, he grew to like Allie and all the wonderful curiosities she offered him.<p>

Why was being a girl an automatic flag of weakness to another, as it was to him? How come girls couldn't gain credit for being just as strong as guys? Why did people find it necessary to fight to resolve problems?

What was the point of war?

* * *

><p>He left the mansion, more confused than ever and decided that he would call a house meeting between him, his guardians, and Allie. They all needed to hear what he had just heard. Maybe hearing it from her mellow voice made it sound all too warm and comfy, but he wanted the truth. And he wouldn't stop until he got it out of the mouth of the creator.<p>

* * *

><p>"You just love puzzles, huh?" Allie asked Enma as he finished another Sudoku. Enma chuckled softly. "Yes, I do actually. Is that a problem?"<br>"No problem for me."  
>Enma had invited Allie over for an evening hang out and dinner. She realized that she wanted to be friends with <em>all <em>of the Shimon family. Not just Enma, or Adelheid, or Koyo, though these were the three people in the family that she was closest to.

A few minutes after Enma started his 50th Sudoku, they received a phone call. "Hello? This is the Shimon residence, Kozato, Enma speaking."

There was a bout of silence, in which Allie decided to finger strands of her hair. However, she jumped from her seat in surprise when she heard Enma drop the phone with a large crash on the tile floor. It didn't break because it was made of reinforced plastic.

"What is it, Enma?"

"You are to go to the Vongola household, pronto."

Allie looked him in the eyes and took a breath. "Que es la problema? Dime, por favor."  
>Enma looked away. Allie only spoke in Spanish when she was trying to grab Enma's attention or talk about something gravely important.<p>

Enma turned back to her and replied, " No te puedo decir."

Allie looked at him for what seemed like a lifetime. Her eyes were the tides and the clouds that rose above them, making a perfect hurricane.

And that's what she was. A hurricane.

* * *

><p>Allie was quite scared for her life at the present. Tsuna had called a house meeting, and he didn't look pleased.<p>

"Allie, you know that we'd do anything to protect you but…are you telling us the truth? About why you wanted us to protect you?"  
>Allie slowly lifted her head and met Tsuna's eyes. They were big and brown and undeniably sincere, compassionate, and curious. They were huge and watery, as if he was about to cry at any given moment.<p>

She couldn't even attempt to lie to those eyes.

She burst into tears. It scared Enma and Tsuna. One moment she had been perfectly composed, keeping a straight face and now? Now hot tears were streaming down her face and, much to her discontent, she was feeling a headache coming on.

After about 2 minutes of this, she realized that every man in the room was sitting and staring at her as though she as some beautiful piece of moving art. Enma, sick of her crying and their staring, stood and pushed her chin up with his finger. Then, he slowly wiped her face and patted her back, to get the last hiccups out of her system.

"Please explain? I'm not sure if I should hug you or hit you."

"There will be no need for hitting, Enma." Tsuna said. It's not like he hated the girl now, he just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"Tsuna, may I ask how you figured out that my cover was not the whole truth?" Allie asked while getting her last sniffles out.  
>"Simple. I visited the mansion of Giglio Nero. Just as a warning next time, I am very close to the boss of that family. She is sweet and compassionate and-"<br>"I know."  
>"Oh really? And how is that?"<br>"She's my cousin."  
>The room fell silent. "So explain to me how you could-"<p>

"I was not lying when I said that _everyone _wants the ancient fire." She crossed the room and picked up the box she held on the first day of this…_charade. _She had never opened it, never touched it while she was there. She just left it on the small table next to the lamp in the lounge area.

"Listen." She said as she brought the box forward. "The reason why _none _of my family has _ever _thought of stealing the box is simple. We have neutral eyes. That's why my eyes are this weird gray color. When I see the fire I see nothing but an ordinary fire. However, when ordinary human eyes see the fire, they see their desires. And not just any desires. Their hungriest, _greediest _desires. Which is why no human is allowed to see the fire. Well, my cousin saw it. And I don't know if I'm completely right about this, but does she have a subordinate known as Tazaru?"  
>Tsuna's heart froze. "Yes…she does."<p>

"Yes, I thought so. Well the point is, I _was _attacked and I _do _have justification to 'blame' my cousin for this mess. I know she is not usually like this, but she is quite clever, so if I may advise you, _never _listen to what she has to say about me until this whole mess is over, okay?"  
>Tsuna reluctantly met the pretty girl's eyes. "So why did you ask us to protect you?"<br>"Well, when the Giglio Nero family is after you, you tend to be a tad frightened for your life."  
>Everyone in the room who was a Vongola laughed at this, because they'd experienced this in their lives already.<p>

Tsuna sighed heavily and held his hands out. "Give me the box."  
>Allie's eyes widened with terror. "I will <em>never <em>hand the box over!"  
>"I hate to have to do this, but <em>someone <em>needs to get that box."

All at once, she was knocked over. In a dazed and confused state she forgot to tighten her grip on the box. The tiniest slip on her grip made the box fall to the ground. It didn't break, but she could see the scratch that would forever disfigure the box. She realized that Hibari had tackled her and Yamamoto had grabbed the box.

"_They're so responsive to him…he didn't even need to move a muscle!"  
><em>She wiggled and squirmed but she couldn't get him off of her. Finally, Tsuna said, "Get off of her Hibari."

Hibari got up _very _slowly and savored in every moment that he could see her uncomfortable.

Once he was off of Allie, she jumped up and then, without hitting any major bones or organs, kicked Hibari into Tsuna. Tsuna was quite surprised, as was everyone else. And while they were all confused as to what had just happened, she slipped between Yamamoto's hands, grabbed the box and jumped to the top of the staircase.

"If I throw this into water, it will dissolve and never exist again. My mother and I will no longer be persecuted. Yuni-chan will go back to her normal, lovable self. Isn't that what you want?"  
>Before anyone could say anything, she ran out the door and threw the box into the water. She felt something lift off her chest as the fire died out for good.<p>

* * *

><p>It was 3 months after her encounters with the Vongola and Shimon families had stopped. She walked to class contently, glad that the bright Italian sun was out.<p>

She ran into him.

It wasn't a huge thing. She had just clunked her shoulder into his upper left chest.

In that moment, memories flowed back into her as she saw that she'd bumped into Enma. Next to him stood Tsuna, Adelheid, Ryohei, Koyo, and Gokudera.

"Oh, it's her." Gokudera said without thinking. Tsuna turned to him, giving him a '_Really_?' look. In any case, she was only looking at Enma. His eyes were their same beautiful red, but somehow they had matured since the first time they met. NO, they had _definitely _matured. Same with all the others. They had infinite wisdom behind their bottomless eyes as they looked at her. The pools of their wisdom showed her just how ignorant she was.

"Oh! H-hi guys!"

Tsuna laughed. "What's wrong to the EXTREME, Allie?" Ryohei asked.

"Oh, um nothing's wrong Ryohei. I have to- uh, go. Nice seeing you!"

Enma smiled at her retreating figure and began to walk in the other direction with his friends. _"That girl is too crazy."  
><em>

* * *

><p>She stood under the Italian sun, with her best friend Gabriella, in front of the window in her office at the Fiore HQ.<p>

"What's wrong, Allie?" Gabby asked as she walked up to the brunette.

Allie turned from the window and smoothed out her olive colored maxi skirt. Straightening out her tan blouse, she then deliberately avoided her friend's question.

Gabby repeated, "Hello? Earth to Allie! Come va?"  
>Allie looked straight up at her friend. Gabby was from an undistinguished family, so she had been practically living in the gutters her whole life. Only after Allie adopted her into the Fiore family did she realize that not only was Gabby a year younger than her, but also a highly skilled fighter. And on top of that, she was nice and funny. Not to mention gorgeous. Gabby had an uncommon head of blonde hair paired with intuitive light brown eyes. She had a natural pinkness in her cheeks, which made her always look a little flustered or a little embarrassed. She was a slim girl and she was about 5'6". But many a times, Gabby told Allie that she always wanted a body like Allie's: shorter but instead of slim, she wanted curves. She also loved how long Allie's hair had grown, which was to the middle of her back, where she planned to keep it. In all honesty, they envied each other.<p>

But she was avoiding the question by thinking of all of this.

"Allie!"

Allie snapped from her daydreams and looked up. Gabby was about to step out of her office. "There's someone at the door, let me go check?"

"Of course." Allie said as she closed her blinds and got rid of the unnecessary heat. Sitting at her desk, she put her head down and began to think thoughts of meetings she had with other Dons and how they might go. In any case, in minutes, she was once again pushed form her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come on in, Gabs."

The door creaked open and Gabby came in, her cheeks looking flushed and beautiful. Right before Allie asked where the guest was, the door opened wider and she saw a familiar bushel of brown hair. The figure had gotten much taller and was obviously wondering who the blonde girl in Allie's office was. Nevertheless, Allie didn't waste time to scream when she saw who had come to visit her.

"Tsuna!"

He grinned as the rest of the guardian came in. "We have a special treat for you and your…_friend_."

"Oh! Oh my goodness, where are my manners? Gabby, this is the Segundo Vongola, his name is Tsuna. These are his guardians. Their names are Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Chrome, and….Lambo?" she shrieked as she saw a small boy who looked like he was going to break into his teens at any moment.

"Hi, Auntie Allie."

She blushed furiously as she heard him utter these words. "How old is he?" she asked Tsuna.

Lambo answered himself. "Lambo is 9 years old."  
>"Well, yes, this is Gabby. She's my best friend and partner in crime."<p>

"Where did you meet?" Gokudera asked.

Gabby answered this question. "In the streets of Venice."

Tsuna snapped his fingers, as if he had figured something out. "The white tornado?"

Gabby's eyes widened with ecstasy. "Yes, yes! That was my street nickname, how'd you know that?"  
>He smiled. "I've seen you before. I also like to visit other places in Italy."<p>

"So. My treat?" Allie asked.

"So impatient." Gokudera huffed.

"Don't be rude, Gokudera." Yamamoto chuckled.

"Would you two herbivores shut up?"  
>Yamamoto chuckled and Ryohei walked up to Gabby.<p>

"Which one are you?" Gabby asked.

"I am Sasagawa, Ryohei! TO THE EXTREME!"

She laughed heartily. "Gabriella Fiore. Call me Gabby or Gabs."  
>Ryohei looked at her curiously and then he laughed along with her.<p>

As she got up to open the blinds just a _little bit_, someone else came in.

"Is it time for us to come in? Katou is getting quite anxious."  
>She whipped her head around. There he was. In all his glory. She tackled him. His red set everything on fire. She kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, his hands, his head, <em>anything<em>.

"I get it! You missed me!" Enma yelled as he continuously tried to push her off of himself. Adelheid, Koyo, Katou, Shittopi, and the others came in. She tackled Adelheid next and hugged her to death. After she repeated this with Koyo and Katou, she was content.

"How come we didn't get that?" Tsuna said, in a mockingly hurt voice. Allie went up to him and hugged him then kissed both his cheeks. "Good to see you."  
>He kissed her cheeks back. "Same for you. You didn't get any taller."<p>

She flipped him off. Gabby was appalled. "Allie! That's the _Vongola _boss you're flipping off! Be more polite!"

"It's okay, Miss Gabby." Tsuna said. "We've known each other since a while ago. We are quite close, us three."  
>"What about the rest of us?" Katou complained.<p>

"We're all good friends, Katou!" Enma said.

"But really, Gabby, I feel as if I've known Enma and Tsuna for all my life. We're especially close."  
>"You needn't call me Miss Gabby, Segundo. Please, call me Gabby."<p>

"Alright, Gabby. You may call me Tsuna."  
>Before she could interject, Enma added. "Yes, I agree. Any close friend of Allie's is a close friend of ours."<br>And just like that, they both went up to her and kissed either of her cheeks. She was so surprised that she yelped. Everyone was laughing, and everything was happy.

Allie was happy. So happy, in fact, that she invited them over for dinner, and had to introduce them to each and every one of her 65 maids.

During dinner, Enma and Tsuna bombarded her with questions.

"Where's your mother?" Tsuna asked.

"She's in Spain for the week. I'm sure she'd love to meet you two. Where are Cozarto and Giotto?"

"Funny they're in Spain too…on a meeting for Dons."  
>"Oh crap! Are our parents going to meet each other?" Allie asked, half choking, half laughing.<p>

Enma smiled. "Don't know. Don't care."

"But, Allie, aren't all three of you guys the official Dons?" Gabby asked.  
>"I don't know about Enma and Tsuna, but I am <em>not <em>your official boss yet. I have to assemble my squad too, you know."  
>Enma and Tsuna nodded. "We aren't official Dons yet either. Our fathers are going to be claiming to be the Dons of our families until the day they die."<br>On to the next question, Enma asked, "Have you found a husband yet, Allie?"  
>Allie choked on her wine. "What the hell are you talking about? Why would I ever marry?"<p>

"For an heir." He said simply, as if it was completely obvious. It probably was, but she didn't care.

"You should think about these things, Allie." Tsuna nodded.

Allie suddenly realized that she had never had a partner. She suddenly felt inexperienced and realized that even Gabby was looking at her peculiarly and then she felt claustrophobic and wanted other people at the dinner table beside her, Gabby, Tsuna, and Enma, because she felt very uncomfortable now.

"Breathe, Alessandra. It was merely a question." Enma said.

It was suddenly clear to her.

_Is it him?_

* * *

><p>Enma offered to help her clean up after dinner. She liked to give her maids breather room plus, she needed to get her mind off the whole marriage subject.<p>

Enma glanced over at her several times. She was aware every single time.

"So…"  
>"Why don't you want to marry?" he asked her abruptly. She almost dropped the bowl she was drying on the floor.<p>

"I…just don't find it practical. Because if I marry, my husband will want the Boss title, and then I'll be just another wife, ya know?"  
>He nodded. "I feel you." He paused. "And what if, hypothetically, I told you Tsuna would want to marry you?"<br>She dropped the bowl. But he caught it.

She gulped. She had two words. "Does he?"  
>"It was a <em>hypothetical <em>question, Allie! I was just saying that because he's another Don so, in a way, he wouldn't _be able _to take your position from you."

She thought about this for a while. "I guess that's work. Why are you so curious about this?"  
>He sighed. "No reason."<p>

* * *

><p>The next year she tried oddities that were very menacing to her health. She was barely 20 years old, and she was scarred in 4 of the 5 regions of her body. (The regions would be armsshoulders, chest, legs/feet, back, and face. She has not scarred her face.)

In any case, she was waterskiing one day and noticed that under the clear water surface were ugly, jagged rocks. She promised herself not to look down again. But soon, she was looking down. And when that happened, she began to shake, and ski wrong. Gabby noticed this and set their motorboat to auto-pilot and tried to calm her down. Unfortunately, since Gabby was turned, she didn't see the huge tidal wave they were heading toward. Allie began to shake all over and tried to tell Gabby to steer them out of the way, but the engine sounds were blocking her words from ever reaching her friend. And the same was true vice versa. Allie, although she recognized that her friend was trying to comfort her, could not hear a single word Gabby had said.

But, they were washing under the darkness, and flipping and turning. Allie tried to get her screams out, but every time she tried, she only gulped down more and more. Gabby's white-blonde hair was sticking to her face as she screamed out to find her best friend under the waters. She prayed that Allie found her way to the surface for 4 hours. Finally, Tsuna and Enma came out of their beach house, swam to where Gabby was in the lake, and asked her what they were still doing in the water. Gabby explained that she couldn't find Allie anywhere and that she was afraid. Enma's skin turned pale white as Tsuna asked how long she'd been under. Gabby didn't know the time they had gotten into the accident. Tsuna asked her to point where the sun had been when they got into the situation. Gabby point a tad left of high noon. Tsuna told Enma to go and call someone in Japanese, so Gabby couldn't understand a word they'd spoken. Tsuna dipped his head underwater and came back up about every 2 minutes. Finally, when Enma came out of the beach house and gave a thumbs-up, Tsuna, literally, dragged Gabby out the water as she screamed for her friend.

Gabby yelled at him, saying he was abandoning Allie.

He slapped her.

"Don't suggest such things. I'd never abandon that girl if any of our lives depended on it. Unfortunately, when I asked you to point to where the sun was, you pointed just left of where high noon would be. That time frame is around 12:30 to 1 o'clock. It's about 6:30, now. She wouldn't have survived." His voice broke off as he uttered the last part of his statement, because he obviously hadn't fully accepted it.

Fat, heavy tears streamed down Gabby's face.

"Why couldn't it have been me?"

Enma shook his head. "It would've been you, if you'd stayed in that water any longer."

She collapsed on the ground in front of them, the life going out of her.

"Her parents have been informed. They are preparing the funeral…but they found her will."

"She wrote a will?"  
>"You write a will fairly young when you're a mafia Don."<p>

"She wasn't even the boss for more than 3 months!" Gabby sobbed.

"Well, I don't know how to word this, but she wants you to be her successor." Tsuna said, while rubbing Gabby's shoulder.

Gabby's eyes were wide open now. "She what?"

"And she wants you to have an heir. It seems she knew she'd rather die than have a child, or she'd die before she got one. However, over and over again, she explicitly states that this is not an option for you." Enma explained.

"She did what?" Gabby said.

"She wants you to marry Ryohei." Tsuna said finally.

* * *

><p>Kiki ran to her mother from her father's arms. "Mama!"<p>

"Hola, mi cariño."

Gabby looked up at Ryohei as he approached her. "Hello, darling." He purred.

She shivered from his words. Then she mouthed. "Not in front of Kiki!"  
>Then she turned to the house and specifically looked into the open door behind her. Out emerged her other cariño, Angelo.<br>"Hola, Kiki!" he said, as he hugged his 8-year-old sister.

"Angie-nii-chan!" She squealed as she wrapped her tiny arms around him.

Gabby turned to Ryohei. "You've been teaching her Japanese?"

"Nope, Tsuna's been teaching her."  
>Gabby laughed. "Well tell him that he better be teaching her Japanese in Italian!"<p>

Ryohei chuckled and pecked his wife on the lips. "Of course I'll tell him! Angelo! Let's go!"

Angelo let go of his sister and before he left he said, "I'll see you two this weekend, si?"  
>"Si!" Kiki chirped.<p>

Gabby looked up toward to the sky. It was about 12:45. She ushered Kiki into the house and went into the lounge room, where a set of incense and a stack of papers sat on a small mahogany table.

"_It's so weird to be in here without you."_

She lit the incense and prayed to the stack of papers, which happened to be Allie's will.


End file.
